Mirror Mirror
by Mewlon
Summary: Reposted. It has been five years that Amy has been chasing Sonic and finally she feels that it isn't worth it. However, it took Sonic one moment to realize that the best things in life won't always be there. Sonic x Amy with hints of other couples.


_Well I decided to go back and pay tribute to an old fandom that I still enjoy up to today. I've been a Sonamy fan for a long time now yet I haven't done anything to pay tribute to that couple. Anyway, I'm writing this story since a friend of mine called Millenniumon and I came up with this idea. This fic is a SonAmy with a bit of KnuxRouge, and TaiCream. Here it is!_

**Mirror Mirror**

"Sonic!" shouted a small pink hedgehog, "Wait up for me! You're going to get away from me that easily!"

"Amy, stop following me!" shouted a blue hedgehog as he began to pick up his pace.

All this time they had been running through busy city known as Station Square. The people around them looked stunned as they saw the two antics of a rosy girl hedgehog and an azure boy hedgehog. Everyone knew the entire deal between the two of them. The rosy hedgehog known as Amy Rose was an outgoing girl who often walked around the city buying the latest fashions in the mall. Her special dress was a short crimson one which stood out and showed her slim legs.

Rosy the Rascal was her nickname and she fell in love with the one the only Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't show much love interest towards the pink hedgehog. He was a carefree youth whose only thirst for life was the need for speed. As reckless as he was when it comes down to danger, he did have a steadfast heart of gold. He cared for every friend he ever had, even if he wants to push away his number one adoring fan.

"Come on, you know that you want to!" shouted Amy as she quickened her pace.

"No!" shouted back Sonic. _Damn, when did she start to catch up? _He thought as he increased his pace.

"You can't run away forever, Sonic! You know that one day I will catch you and when I do, we're going out!"

"Just got out with her all ready!" shouted a bystander.

Sonic gave that man an odd look before he decided not to play anymore jokes. In one swift moment, he zipped through the train station. The train was about to leave and at that very last second before they closed the door, Sonic rushed through the doors and sat down on a vacant seat. The train continued to move. He looked out the window and saw the figure of Amy Rose barely rush through the doors of the train station.

"Wow," he let out, "that was a close one. I can't believe that Amy just won't quit chasing me."

"It's not like you don't like it," spoke a voice from behind the hedgehog.

Sonic turned around to meet face to face with an old man. He white hair barely covered his bald head. His small green eyes were hardly visible by the hordes of wrinkles that praised his face. Next to him was a young woman in her late twenties. She held the old man's hand. The old man let out a smile before he coughed a bit.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"Let's just say that I'm just an old coot who's lived passed his prime," replied the old man, "this girl here is my daughter."

"Oh, then, why were you listening to me?"

"It seems that you're a troubled young man. You keep running away from that poor girl a lot. Don't worry, I'm not a stalker, I am just a fan of yours. You are quite the famous one out there, Sonic. That is you, right? Or is that the red fellow with the big claws?"

"No," replied Sonic as he shook his head, "That is me. The red guy is Knucklehead."

"Heh," chuckled the old man, "I see. I can't really keep up with all your names. I do remember the pink one quite well. Amy Rose, she is and she lives in Station Square."

"Yeah…so, how did you know about Amy and my conditions?"

"Hehe, you guys run around the entire city like a cat and mouse. It's hard NOT to notice you two. If I didn't know any better, you seem to be afraid."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, afraid? Ha! Why would I be afraid and what would I be afraid of?"

"I don't know…perhaps you're afraid of that girl or you're afraid of commitment."

"What! I'm so not afraid of Amy and I'm not afraid Now then, if you're not, perhaps you can accompany me to a place in the Mystic Ruins. I'm an old man and my darling daughter can't protect me much."

"Sure thing, Gramps, I'll help," let out Sonic as he winked at the pair.

It wasn't long until the train stopped at the Mystic Ruins' station. The old man slowly got up from his seat. He grabbed onto this daughter's arm and walked out from the train. Sonic followed obediently. The group walked through the forested mountains. They didn't run into much danger, except for a stray robot that Eggman left since the adventures of Chaos and all.

The old man stopped walking. Sonic looked over to where the old man was looking at. It was a small clearing that was hidden quite well by the trees. The old man carefully walked over to the middle of the clearing and stood in front of an unmarked grave. Sonic slowly followed and kneeled on the ground. He looked over at the old man as he had a distant look.

"Who died here?" asked Sonic as he looked at the grave.

"Ever heard of saying such as 'it's better to love and lost then never to have loved at all?'"

"Yeah?"

"Well," let out the man as he sighed, "this here is a special grave. It belonged to my darling wife. We have been married for over fifty years and never have I been happier."

"What happened?" asked Sonic with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, let's just say that a disease caught on her pretty quick. We used to come here to the Mystic Ruins a lot. It was her favorite place and I guess since we are old, she didn't have much immunities. I thought we were going to live forever, but this proved me wrong. In just a month, she passed away. The disease killed her."

"That is sad," frown Sonic.

"I know, but believe me when I say this; the greatest time of my life was when I was with my wife. People may appear to you now, but how long will they be with you until something takes them? There are a lot of people that died before they can find their own true love and there are others who lost their love. Just be happy that someone out there really loves you to the point of following you.

"Sure it may seem annoying, but then again, to her, you are her hero and she is just a young woman who's in love. You're quite lucky that after all these years she'd still follow. Yet you wonder…how long will it be until she finds another man in which she will spend all her love and attention to? Then what will you do after that?"

"I…I never really thought about that," said Sonic as he shuffled his feet on the ground, "I always thought that…things will never change, but I guess eventually Amy will grow out of her obsession with me and move on to other things. I mean, it is the first time a girl has really offered me unconditional love without asking for anything but my affections returned to her. Ugh! Now that I think about it…I bet Amy must feel really terrible. I never did treat her right. I just treated her as if she was an infection or something."

"Heh, for how long has that little charade went on?"

"It's been now five years. I'm now twenty years old and Amy's seventeen. I'm still surprised that she has withstood me for all of these years. But…what if today is the day that she gives up? Damn, I don't think I can stand it!"

"Then," spoke the old man as he pointed into the direction of the station, "What are you waiting for, boy? Go find that girl."

"Yeah! Thanks anyway about this, Gramps!"

"Any time, child!"

Sonic began to run as fast as his two slim legs could take him. He rushed through the mountains and passed Tails' workshop and to the station. He quickly entered and waiting for the doors to close to take him to Station Square. He tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the doors to close. Finally when the doors closed and the train began to move, Sonic let out a smile. That smile vanished not too long after as he felt the train was not moving fast enough.

It must have seemed like an eternity before the train arrived at Station Square. _I hope Amy is still there, _thought Sonic as he rushed out from the train and stood right before the doors. To his disappointment, Amy was not there. She was nowhere to be found. Sonic became a bit worried as he decided to walk out from the door then rush through the city's street.

A while ago, Amy had been left at that station. She saw the train leave before her eyes with Sonic. She watched as once more, the man of her affection left her. Amy felt her legs wobble. Soon, she had fallen on her knees on the floor. _What's wrong with me? _She thought, _I am so pathetic. I mean, Sonic's a hero and all…and I just annoy him. He runs away from me…because I'm not attractive._

Amy felt tears fall down her chin as she felt the entire world around her fall. _What have I been doing all these years? _She thought, _Was I only this delusional fan girl that chased around her hero until it drove him insane and away from her. I mean, I thought by now I would have gotten over this or at least have him, but I have neither. Perhaps…I should stop now._

_Face it, he will never see me the way he wants me to see him. _Amy gave off a little sniff. She was happy to have now longer pink quills that covered her face as she walk out from the train station and head off towards the Twinkle Park entrance. Amy remembered five years ago when Chaos was sent out into the world that Zero tried to capture both her and Birdy.

"This was the place where Sonic and I had our first date," she said cheerfully, until reality hit her and she frowned, "no….it wasn't even a date. We were just hiding at a place where cute couples get in for free. We got in there but we didn't enjoy it at all. I wanted to…but Sonic was more concern about the world."

"Special offer!" came a voice from the little machine besides Amy, "Cute couples can get in for free! Will you be getting in?"

"No…I'm not a couple…"

Amy slowly walked away from the entrance. She looked behind her and saw two familiar figures approach the entrance. It was Knuckles and Rouge. Both were smiling at each other in quite a loving way. Rouge had her arm around Knuckles' arm and leaned her head upon his shoulder. Knuckles smiled as he placed his head on top of hers and walked inside of the elevator and headed off to the park.

"Sonic and I," spoke softly Amy, "never walked in there like that. Those two met not to long ago and they got together so fast."

"Is something wrong, Amy?" asked a familiar voice from behind Amy.

"Huh? Tails?" asked Amy as she turned around to see the vulpine with his rabbit companion.

"Miss Amy," let out Cream, "why are you so sad?"

"Did something happen to you, Amy?" asked Tails with a lot of concern in his voice.

"No," sniffed Amy as she quickly wiped away a tear from her face, "what makes you say that? I'm just me, the happy-go-lucky Amy; Sonic's number one fan girl."

"Miss Amy," spoke Cream as she approached her friend, "you don't look happy. In fact I can see that you were crying. Why won't you tell us what happened? We're your friends."

"I…I just want to go home."

"Well," replied Tails, "Cream and I were on our way to Twinkle Park, but we can walk you home to your apartment."

"Oh, you don't have to bother."

"Oh, we insist. Helping a friend is way better then going off on a date."

Cream and Tails took a hold of Amy's arms and walked alongside her towards her apartment. The three of them walked down the streets of Station Square. Amy felt a bit happier walking with someone instead of just herself. Tails lived in Mystic Ruins, Knuckles lived on Angel Island, Cream lived with her mother in a small forest, Rouge lived in some part of the city, but far away, and Sonic lived wherever. Often Amy was alone, even though she had friends.

Finally the reached her apartment which was located close to the mall. The trio walked up the stairs until they reached the third floor of the apartment complex. Amy took out a small key and opened the door. She walked in and offered Cream and Tails to enter the apartment. Both Tails and Cream saw the tiny room and remembered that it was left the way it was not too long ago.

Amy's apartment had a tiny kitchen which had mittens with pink hearts on them. The couch was a soft brown color which blended with the carpet below. Upon the end table was a picture of everyone from the Sonic Team all posing in the picture. Next to it was another picture which was one of Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails walked over to the couch and sat down. He offered Cream a seat near him and she sat down. Amy walked over to her pink armrest and sat down.

"Would you guys like some tea or something?" asked Amy sadly.

"It's all right," replied Cream, "we don't need any."

"So tell us, Amy," spoke Tails, "why don't you tell us what happened."

"I," responded Amy as she took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "I really can't…"

"Yes, you can, just please tell us."

"You all know how much I love Sonic and all."

"That would be hard to miss."

"Well, I just thought…and I gave it a lot of thought. It's been five years since Sonic and I met. I was known as Rosy the Rascal and I was nothing more then a fan girl. Even so, now I still am that fan girl. I'm always that girl that chases her hero around, wanting to have him see me as more then just what I appear. I always saw Sonic then more then just a hero.

"He was everything to me. I based my whole life on trying to win his affection: through tarot reading from Little Planet to just chasing him completely. Yet, I never accomplished anything. I wasted five years of my life. Now I have changed and all, physically, but I am still nothing more than Rosy the Rascal to him. That's all I'll ever be to him."

"That's not true!" let out Tails, "You're more then just a rascal! You're a hero too, and you're a nice girl! You're one of our dearest friends and I doubt Sonic would think that you're that."

"If that is true, than why does he run away?"

"I…uh…"

"Maybe," spoke Cream, "he's shy. Perhaps since you come off a great deal, he's a bit offset. I'm sure Mister Sonic will think of more then just a rascal. We all ready know that you're one of his friends."

"You guys…" let out Amy as she curled into a ball and looked down, "thanks, but you two should go now on your date. Just leave me here."

Tails was about to protest, when Cream's soft paw touched his shoulder. She gave off a look of such sorrow using her shinning brown eyes. Tails nodded and walked towards the door. Cream followed and soon, both teens left the apartment. Amy began to sob softly. Everything around her stood silent as her cries of sorrows filled the air.

After a good time of crying, Amy changed out from her red dress and placed on her cute pink pajamas with the frilly shorts and the loose spaghetti strap shirt. She headed towards the kitchen and made some tea for herself. Once it was done, she headed towards the couch and took a sip from her tea. She placed it on her end table then lay on the couch.

"I just hope that Miss Amy will be okay," spoke Cream, "I don't like leaving her like that."

"I know," replied Tails as he let out a sigh, "but Amy wanted to be alone."

Both teens walked over to Twinkle Park and walked inside of the elevator. It took them to the walkway in which they entered to the park. They had spent quite a good time alone, until they managed to snatch a peak at Knuckles and Rouge, who were on the rollercoaster kissing. Tails and Cream approached them. They were happy to see them, but soon told me what happened with Amy.

"Poor Amy," said Rouge, "I mean that poor creature goes on tailing after that hotheaded hedgehog and look what he's done to her."

"I have to admit," spoke Knuckles, "that is kind of sad. We really need to talk to Sonic as soon as possible and ask him about what he truly feels for Amy."

"But what if what he feels for her isn't what she wanted?"

"Crap…"

"Then…we look for someone to date Amy then? She'd want to have a man who'd want to love her and all. I mean Sonic and Amy do make a cute couple, but that boy has better shape up and settle down now."

"You're right," said Tails, "but we're going to have to wait until Sonic appears again. Usually it takes him a while to return from wherever he went to."

Sonic rushed through the streets. His eyes caught the entrance to the Twinkle Park. His emerald colored eyes scanned the entrance. He remembered that Amy always wanted to go to Twinkle Park for a date, but he never did take her there for enjoyment. The only time they went here was to hide from Zero. Sonic looked over to the machine.

"Hello and welcome to Twinkle Park," it said, "special offer: cute couples get in for free. Are you going to enter?"

"I…I'm not a couple," replied Sonic, "I'm just here by myself."

"Oh, then if you're not here with a couple, then please present any type of coupons, cards, season passes, or any of the sort or will you like to pay in full?"

"Uh…I…I don't think I," began Sonic until he was interrupted.

"Hello there, 'Faker,'" said a familiar voice.

"Shadow?"

Sonic turned around to face an ebony colored hedgehog which had black highlights upon his quills. His rocket shoes touched the ground lightly. Plastered upon his face was a smirk. Next to him stood a purple colored cat with yellow eyes. She was known as Blaze and happened to be a once rival of Sonic as well.

"Yeah," replied Shadow, "what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Where's the pink brat?" asked Blaze.

"Amy…she's not here."

"Where is she? Isn't she your date? I mean this place is offering a couple's special and today is the last day."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Heh, I guess things like this slip my mind, but you two are together? Since when?"

"Long story there," replied Shadow, "it will take quite a while to say completely and we have to be going."

"Yeah…you two have a good time."

"You know…we can spare some money so you can get in to have fun."

"Oh come on, what's the fun into it while everyone is off in pairs. I'd be the only loser there without a match."

"Heh, then you can learn a thing or two with us then."

No matter how much Sonic protested, Shadow and Blaze insisted that he get into Twinkle Park. Finally the hedgehog was pushed into the park where he stood by the go carts. He let out a sigh as he watched a lot of people heading off to the go carts. He looked over at Shadow and Blaze as they argued over something that Sonic didn't bother to pay attention at.

All around him, he saw nothing but happy couples. Each one of them were happy to be with someone they loved a lot. As he continued looking, he saw one couple that shocked him a lot. A young Japanese girl walked by. She had short hair that was dyed pink. Her clothing was a dark red shirt with blue jeans. She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was a tall punk boy with spiky blue hair. He wore a punkish type fishnet shirt with dark blue jeans.

The couple smiled at each other and looked on with a loving look. The boy leaned forward and kissed the girl upon her soft lips. Sonic couldn't believe it, but when he saw them together, he saw himself and Amy together. He imagined him leaning forward and kissing Amy softly upon her lips. Then reality hit him when the girl spoke to him.

"Let's go to the roller coaster, Yoshitaka," spoke the girl.

"All right then, Yuriko," replied Yoshitaka.

Both of them held hands and began to make their way through the crowd. Sonic looked down upon the ground as he now felt even worse then before. Dozens of couples walked by, but it didn't matter to the hedgehog. Just then a dark figured approached him. His emerald eyes shifted over to see three very familiar couples.

"Sonic?" asked Tails as he approached his friend.

"Hey there, little buddy," replied Sonic as he faked a smile.

"What are you doing here by yourself, Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream.

"Oh, I really am not doing anything."

"I thought you might have came here with Amy," replied Knuckles, "after all, you two were close…right?"

"I…I know I could have been…and I know I should have been. You guys can go ahead and call me stupid and whatnot, I deserve it."

Knuckles and the rest of the crew looked at each other. Suddenly, then all huddled, minus Sonic, and began to whisper softly. Sonic felt as if he should be worried about what will happen. They then looked at Sonic and nodded with each other. Knuckles and Shadow walked behind Sonic. Both placed their hands upon his shoulders and began to push him.

"What! Where are we going! What are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"We are going to take you somewhere," said Shadow.

"It's going to be a surprise," replied Knuckles as both him and Shadow dragged off Sonic.

"Well, I guess there is one last thing we have to do then," said Tails, "we have to make a quick stop."

Tails and the girls then headed out from the park and rushed out towards the streets. They bumped into some of the humans and quickly apologized as they continued to run through the streets. Eventually the ended up right in front of Amy's apartment. Tails knocked on the door softly and waited for an answer. When nothing came up, he placed his hand upon the doorknob and turned. The door was left open and the group walked in.

"Amy," let out Rouge.

"Huh? Rouge? Blaze? Cream? Tails?" asked Amy, "How did you guys get in here?"

"The door was left unlocked," replied Blaze.

"I thought I locked it."

"Anyway, we have a special surprise for you, Miss Amy," spoke Cream as she smiled, "but you have to get dressed and follow us."

"Oh, I don't feel like going anywhere. You don't have to give me anything."

"Come on, Amy," said Tails, "we came all this way to take you to your surprise, now you're going to follow us."

Amy looked at her friends. Each and every one of them looked at her with such pleading eyes.

"All right," sighed Amy as she got up from the couch, "I'll go, but I don't know what to wear."

"Leave that bit to us, honey," replied Rouge as she and Blaze rushed over to her closet and began to raid it.

Tails and Cream hoisted up Amy and took her to her bedroom, where Rouge and Blaze were looking at the closet. Rouge picked out a pink blouse, but Blaze shook her head. Blaze then took out a black one, but Rouge shook her head. Suddenly, something caught both their eyes. They placed their hands upon a beautiful dress. It was a soft crimson dress which was slim. It had spaghetti strings and her back was exposed a bit.

Tails and Cream moved Amy over to the dresser and made her sit upon the stool. Both began to look around for any type of make up that would be nice. Tails began to brush Amy's quills as Cream applied a bit of make up upon her face. Quickly Rouge and Blaze rushed over to Amy and dressed her in the dress. They got her some nice red shoes and sprayed perfume on her.

When they were done, they smiled at their creation. Amy looked rather lovely. Her lips had a nice rose color from the lip gloss. Her eye-shadow was a light red and matched her dress. Her quills were let down and touched her back. Two strands of her quills fell upon her face and circled her breasts a bit. She smiled at her friends as they all lead the way towards her surprise.

Amy felt a bit happier having her friends come up with something, but she still felt a bit sad about Sonic. All of them walked over to Twinkle Park, in which they had to sneak in Amy. Once they were by the main entrance of the park, Amy was a bit suspicious. Looking over at her friends, the pink hedgehog placed her hands upon her hips.

"Okay you guys," she said, "what is my surprise?"

"Oh, we have to take you to the mirror room," said Tails, "I'll go ahead and take here there while you girls prepare her surprise."

"Roger that, Tails," responded the ladies as they rushed over to the opposite direction.

"Let's take the go-carts to the Mirror Room."

"Well, I guess," replied Amy.

Amy and Tails walked over to a pair of vacant go-carts and began to drive off through the speedway. They quickly maneuvered away from the upcoming carts and all. Soon they reached the dead end as they both jumped from their carts and fell through a hole. They landed upon the roller coaster and took off. The roller coaster rushed through park and surrounded the beautiful place.

Amy giggled and closed her eyes as she placed her hands up in the air and let out a scream. Tails did the same thing as they zoomed through the air. Tails quickly grabbed Amy and flew down at the back entrance of the mirror room. Tails placed Amy inside of the room and told her to wait for a moment. He quickly rushed out and flew above the Mirror Room and towards the pool.

Sitting by the pool side was everyone else. Knuckles and Shadow held Sonic by the water as they dunked him down. The blue hedgehog began to struggle as he was being "washed" or so to speak by his friends. Tails looked on at the thing and descended down. He began to giggle a bit as he approached his companions.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tails.

"What does it look like?" responded Knuckles, "We're washing him. He's really dirty from all that muck and stuff. When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Hey! I was running a lot today, do you think I had time for a bath?" barked Sonic as they fished him out.

"Well I guess this will have to do," said Rouge as she shook the hedgehog a bit, "you have to go now through the Mirror Room."

"Why should I?"

"Because, we have a surprise for you," said Tails, "now go through the Mirror Room and you'll find your surprise."

"I just don't get you guys."

Sonic began to walk through the Mirror Room and rushed through the entire thing. All around him were nothing but tricks and traps. He didn't know how any surprise would be in here, besides the traps. Just then he saw something in the reflection of the mirrors. As he walked, he saw the figure of a pink hedgehog. He knew this was Amy Rose, but she looked different.

"Am I hallucinating?" asked Sonic as he walked over to a mirror.

"Hmm?" let out Amy as she looked at the mirror, "Sonic?"

Sonic and Amy began to walk towards each other. Each step they took really pounded into their heart. Amy felt her legs wobble as she felt herself become weak. Sonic's hands began to clam up as he took yet another step. Soon they were right in front of each other. Both hedgehogs looked at each other, but didn't know what to say. They had millions of things to say to the other, but none of the words would come out.

"Amy…" let out Sonic.

"Sonic…" let out Amy at the same time.

"No, you first."

"No, I insist Sonic, you first."

"Amy," let out Sonic softly, "I know that I haven't been the best at anything but being reckless. I know all this time of your affection, but I didn't know how to respond to things. I'm sorry if I hurt you and all, but it took me a while to realize that without you, I feel a bit empty. Perhaps…if you can give me a chance, I can be a good boyfriend…or at least try to."

"S-sonic?"

"So, I'm asking you, Amy Rose, will you allow this hedgehog to go out with you?"

Amy looked directly into Sonic's soft green eyes. She can tell that they were clear and sincere about the entire thing. She slowly looked down upon the floor. She didn't know what to say. Here was the one she admired, asking her out. She felt hot tears come to her face as she looked up at him. In that moment she glomped Sonic, knocking both of them down on the ground.

"Yes, I'll be happy to go out with you," whimpered Amy, "I…I can't believe that you're doing this. I thought I was an annoyance."

"Heh, well to tell you the truth, you were a bit of an annoyance," replied Sonic, "however, if I were you and I fell in love with someone, I wouldn't know how to respond either. That is why it took me so long to actually get with you. I hope you can forgive me."

"You've all ready have been forgiven."

"Aww, aren't they so cute?" let out Rouge as she smirked at the couple.

"Heh, I didn't think the faker could actually be so caring like that," replied Shadow as he smirked as well.

"What the? You guys! Were you spying on us the whole time?" shouted Sonic.

"Yep," replied Knuckles, "now should be the time that you guys should kiss."

Sonic growled at Knuckles as a blush crept up upon his cheeks. Amy let out a blush as well as she looked away from the crowd. Letting out a sigh, Sonic looked over at Amy. Amy smiled shyly as she leaned forward to kiss Sonic. Sonic responded by leaning as well. Their lips met for a while, which to them, lasted an eternity. Just then a cheer emerged from their friends. Sonic pulled away to not only see his friends, but a group of people.

"I knew those two were going to get together," said some random guy.

"Aww, they're so cute!" let out a woman.

Sonic never felt so embarrassed before in his life. He looked over at Amy as she looked down at the ground. She quickly looked up at Sonic and smiled sweetly at him. Sonic's scowl demolished and was replaced with a soft smile. He slowly got up and pulled Amy up. He looked at his friends then began to rush over to them. Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails began to make a run for it as they tried to escape from their blue companion. The girls watched on in amusement as they giggled at the scene. Amy smiled once more as she felt that this was definitely her day.

_Yay, I finally finished this sweet little ficcie. It's a one shot, so its only one chapter. I am planning to make a SonAmy fic later on, but as for now I have to finish my other fics first. Anyway, thanks if you leave a review! _


End file.
